1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and method for outputting sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications in mobile electronic devices may include applications for generating sounds. Conventionally, in order to generate or output the sounds, loop elements may be mapped per unit time, using a sound table that is expressed as a plane having a horizontal time axis and a vertical loop element axis.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional sound table.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional sound table has a time axis (or an X-axis) and a loop element axis (or a Y-axis), and loop elements on the sound table may include at least one loop element such as a first instrument and a second instrument. For example, as illustrated, the loop elements may include a first percussion, a second percussion, a first bass, a second bass, a first string, a second string, a third string, and cymbals. These loop elements may simultaneously output their sounds per unit time (e.g., t1).
However, this conventional sound table represents playback of the loop elements along the time axis simply in terms of function. If the number of loop elements increases and/or the length of a sound pattern increases, it may be complex for the user to watch the playback of the loop elements on one screen, and the monotonous and difficult user experience may be provided, causing the novice user to soon lose the interest.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple user experience by expressing the monotonous sound pattern to be more intuitive and to be more easily viewed.